Angel
by TyyTyy
Summary: She was his guardian. His light. She was just his, and he wasn’t willing to lose her.


The first time he saw her, Sasuke was but five years old. He was so young, oblivious to most things. He spent his days striving for his elder brother's attention and learning all he could so he could be an exceptional shinobi someday, just like his brother was.

His usual days changed though, when he was sitting on the dock at the lake that one day that he first met that girl.

The day truly started out like any other. He'd wanted to go with Itachi, training, but was shot down and instead went down to the lake to sulk alone as he usually would. It was always so disappointing, but he didn't want anyone to know how badly it affected him to have no time with his brother.

So he plopped down on the dock, feet dangling over the edge while he stared down at the water. It felt nice outside, a cool breeze that made the warm summer day comfortable. Sasuke quite enjoyed sitting by the lake and watching the water ripple. But he never expected what would happen on this day.

Feeling a sudden appearance beside him, Sasuke looked to his side and found a girl around his age sitting next to him. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She had long and luscious pink locks and the brightest green eyes. Her skin was pale skin and she wore a white dress unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen. He thought she must have either been a princess, or possibly an angel.

"Who are you?" He asked, cheeks puffing out at her unexpected appearance and the fact that she had yet to look at him.

She finally turned to him then, smiling the most dazzling of smiles and she looked so beautiful, that Sasuke lost his breath, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"You may call me Sakura." She told him before looking up to the sky. "I wanted to finally meet you today."

Sasuke didn't understand. She spoke as if she'd been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time and yet… they were so young, he had no idea who she was. He'd never heard her name, nor seen anyone in his village that came close to resembling her.

"Sakura…" He tested her name, being that he wasn't able to think of anything else to say. He found that he liked her name and it was rather fitting for the peculiar girl.

"You shouldn't be so sad, Sasuke-kun… your brother loves you dearly, even if he can't spend much time with you right now."

This caught him by surprise and his mouth fell open. "I- I know that!" He stammered, ears red as he turned his nose up.

Sakura giggled at this and scooted closer to him. She smelled like flowers and was so… bright… so different from anyone he was used to seeing. In fact, he was certain the girl was glowing.

"Where did you come from?" He asked then, finding her being there rather suspicious.

"Now that… I can not tell you." She sighed. "You will have to forgive me, but it is forbidden."

Forbidden?

"How do you know me?"

"Hm…" Sakura pondered his question, still smiling so happily as she brought her dainty hand up and her index finger tapped on her lips. "Well, that is also something I can not answer at this time. However, I know you very well Sasuke-kun… and you will be seeing me again someday."

Someday?

"When?" He wondered, finding that he did want to see the strange girl again, even if he knew nothing but her name.

"It will take some time… but I will return to you when I can." She promised, leaning closer to him and raising her hand to touch his cheek ever so softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and the girls did as well. Her fingers pulled away slowly and for the first time, the smile faded from her lips.

"Forgive me… I just… I've always wanted to touch you." It was she who blushed then and Sasuke just blinked at her, utterly confused.

"It's… fine." He whispered. "I don't mind."

The smile returned just before Sakura stood on her bare feet and watched him scramble up on his own. "Thank you very much. I must go now."

"Already?" He frowned. She'd only just gotten there and Sasuke wanted to learn more about her.

She nodded. "Unfortunately yes, my time here is up. I will return to you though, and next time I may be able to stay even longer."

Nothing she said really made sense, and Sasuke really didn't want her to have to go, but he nodded in acceptance. "Okay. See you." He said quietly and she waved at him before suddenly disappearing right before his eyes and the boy was left shaken and fearing he was seeing things.

Or girls with pink hair anyway…

It was the oddest of occurrences, but one that the young boy would never forget. He spent each day after that, thinking of that girl and wondering when she would return to see him again, as she'd promised. But days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and before he knew it, and entire year had passed by. Still that wasn't long enough for him to forget her, even if she had only been around for mere minutes.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever forget that encounter.

It was just before sunset and Sasuke was still sitting at the lake. These days, he sat there in hopes of seeing that girl again, no longer letting the time he couldn't spend with his brother affect him. But it got tiring, constantly waiting for her and never seeing her. He could have imagined the whole ordeal. She could have never been coming back. This was the day that he was going to make himself forget. He got to his feet with a sigh and just as he started to walk off, he felt something behind him.

Sasuke whirled around, brows raising when he saw her. She was there and she wasn't a figment of his imagination. This was the same girl, Sakura, with that same smile and she had once again appeared out of thin air.

"Sakura." Her name left his lips in a breathless whisper.

"Sasuke-kun." She greeted him warmly.

Though he'd only grown by another year, Sasuke had become much wiser in that short time. He'd thought long and hard- countless time, about this girl and their first meeting. Now he took her in with all the more detail. She truly was glowing, though it was faint enough to miss if you weren't really paying attention. She appeared like an other-worldly being, though Sasuke wasn't even sure if that was possible.

"It took me a long time to return, I am sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't that long." He grumbled, not willing to admit that the single year had felt like a decade.

"Oh?" She giggled. "Very well then."

"You've changed." He murmured, noting that her hair had grown even longer, but she still wore a white dress that looked exactly like the one she wore a year prior.

"As have you, Sasuke-kun." She beamed at him before her face fell. "I'm afraid that the next time I see you, you'll have grown much more."

"Really?" He swallowed hard, hating the way his heart started racing at her words. He knew it meant that it would be even longer before he seen her again.

"Please do not be upset. If I could come more I would, but it is just impossible for now. The journey alone takes a great deal of my strength."

This made him feel guilty for wanting to see more of her, even if he couldn't understand just what she was. "Don't push yourself. You don't need to worry yourself about me."

"Oh, but I must." She laughed. "Even when you can not see me, I am always worrying about you."

"Why though?" Sasuke just didn't understand, and he desperately wanted to.

"Because it is my duty." She explained. "But I can say no more than that. Just know that I am always with you."

Sakura gave him the most serene feeling he'd ever experienced. He did not fear the strange girl. Rather, he gravitated towards her like she was somewhat of a necessity to him. He wanted her to stay, forever… but he would accept that she couldn't. For now.

"You are on a bright path right now, Sasuke-kun… but calamity is destined to fall upon you. I want to… change that destiny, but it will not be easy and therefore, I will have to gain more strength in time. That is why even now… I am unable to stay any longer."

"You're leaving so soon?" He frowned, stepping closer to her and feeling as if a part of him was being taken away, just at the thought of her leaving.

"I must." She told him, looking just as sad as he felt. She came closer as well, until she was less than a foot away, close enough that she could reach her hand up to touch his face, just as she had the first time they met. "One day you will understand."

"I will try to." He promised, leaning into her touch which was so soft that it was almost nonexistent.

"Until next time, Sasuke-kun."

"See you then, Sakura."

She was gone with the wind once more and Sasuke sighed. He had to hurry inside or his mother would be angry with him for being late, but he knew this encounter would be on his mind until he was able to see that girl again.

Another year passed by, and months more. Sasuke had gotten more serious in his studies and training, taking pride in growing and becoming stronger and smarter. He wanted his family to be proud of him- and Sakura as well.

He knew she'd be back, even if he didn't know when. It was late when he was on his way home from training after attending academy. Night had already arrived, but Sasuke didn't bother rushing home. His mother was understanding when it came to his training so he was sure she wouldn't give him a hard time for being a little late.

When the Uchiha compound came into his line of vision, the first thing he saw was his brother at the front gate, cradling a frail girl with unmistakable pink hair and an all too familiar white dress. His heart fell into his stomach and he ran as fast as he could to them.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shrieked, panic flooding over him as he noticed how pale and lifeless Sakura looked in his brother's arms. "What did you do?" He shouted, voice laced with accusation as he hurriedly but carefully took Sakura away from his brother to hold her close to himself instead.

"This girl… she… just prevented me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"What?" Sasuke scoffed, affronted, worried and confused. "Sakura?" He shook her gently, having never felt a fear as he was at this moment.

"She's only asleep… she told me that this would happen. She used up too much strength and will need time to recuperate before she can make her way home."

It didn't make sense… what had she done, for her to have to stay with him to recover… Every little thing was worrying him even more, but his first priority was to get her to his home where she could rest and recover properly. Without another word, he started on his way once more, but Itachi was right beside him.

"She truly did a lot for us tonight, little brother. For the entire clan… But, she claimed she done it only for you. She never said this, but Sasuke… I think she's your guardian angel."

Guardian angel?

Now that was something Sasuke could believe.

Itachi covered for Sasuke while he snuck Sakura into his room and carefully laid her in his bed. She was breathing deeply, but didn't look good. He was too worried to rest himself, so he just sat on his bed and watched her sleep all night long and slowly over the hours, she started to look healthier. Color returned to her skin, the bags under her eyes disappeared, and just as the sun rose, the glow that she was missing returned. It wasn't long after that, that her eyes fluttered open and Sasuke squeezed her hand that was already in his.

"You're awake."

"Sasuke-kun?" She croaked before clearing her throat and sitting up in his bed. "You are okay." She looked so relieved and then she'd pulled her hand out of his to tackle him in a hug. "I am so happy."

"Me too." Sasuke whispered, hugging her back. He really had no idea what was going on, but he knew that this girl was special, in more ways than one.

She leaned back a bit to look at him, eyes full of admiration. "Soon, Sasuke-kun… I will have more time to see you. I will take longer and become stronger, that way next time, I can stay so long you will be trying to get me to leave."

"Hn. I doubt it." Sasuke smirked, knowing their time was already coming to and end. He understood though, and he would not make her feel guilty about it, when it was so obvious that she wanted to be here with him as well. "I'll be waiting."

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Until next time…"

"See you."

As time passed by, Sasuke learned the truth of what Sakura had prevented. This calamity she spoke of… the night she'd returned… Itachi was about to annihilate their entire clan. Everything was explained, his father and mother had understood. There were many councils, and there were some clan members who'd been incarcerated, and some who'd had to be slain… but peace was maintained, and Sasuke still had his family.

He knew he owed Sakura a great deal. He'd forever be indebted to her and there was no way he could repay her for all she'd done for him. He thought about her even more than he had before, but years were passing. Soon enough, he'd be graduating from the academy, now already twelve years old.

Never had he anticipated going so many years without seeing Sakura, but he busied himself with getting stronger and sometimes wondering how much she would have changed when he finally did get to see her again.

Today he was in the training grounds. He'd been at it for hours. There was no academy on this day, so after breakfast he'd gotten right to work, and he knew it was late now, but he never wanted to quit. Sasuke threw a handful of shuriken towards his targets, nailing each of them perfectly and then went to reach for more when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"What the-" Sasuke glared up at the person now mounted on top of him, but his gaze softened the instant he recognized it was Sakura.

She'd grown as much as he had. Her face was as beautiful as it had always been, but she was no longer the child he remembered. Her hair was still long and beautiful and her eyes were so alluring, but nothing was better than that sweet smile of hers. Just seeing it took his breath away.

"Sakura." He breathed, his face heating up with the position she had him in.

"My, how you have grown Sasuke-kun…"

"Me?" He scoffed. "Have you seen yourself?"

She laughed, a full and joyous laugh. "I waited so long, to gain enough strength so I could stay with you longer this time."

"How long?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"A day. Maybe two."

That still didn't seem long enough, but he knew he should be grateful. It was a lot more than a few moments. "I'm glad." He told her honestly. "But… do you have to sit on me?" He asked, unable to look at her and knowing she could tell how red his face must have been.

"Oh, forgive me, Sasuke-kun." She giggled, scrambling off of him and pulling him to his feet along with her. "I was just so pleased to see you after all this time."

He knew the feeling. He was very pleased to be seeing her again. "I understand."

"Look, you are even taller than me now." She gasped, grinning widely as she stepped closer to him, so close that their bodies were touching slightly as she gazed up at him so innocently, with such pure happiness. "And so handsome!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sasuke huffed, looking away from her bashfully. The girl had no filter, and apparently no sense of reality.

"Goodness, all I said was you have become handsome." She giggled, her dainty hands covering her mouth. "Not so good with compliments, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch." His jaw tensed, and he could say nothing, for he wasn't prepared to receive such a remark from her.

"I did not mean to make you mad, come on," She said, wrapping both her arms around one of his. "let us take a walk. Show me around!"

"Alright." He agreed, trying to fight the way his lips tugged apart, but eventually let the smile cross his features.

They walked for a long time in silence, Sakura taking in the scenery excitedly, while Sasuke was all eyes on her. She still wore a white dress, it came just above her knees and she was barefooted as she was every time he'd ever seen her. He thought it strange, even if she was some type of celestial being.

"Don't your feet hurt? You should wear shoes…"

"Oh, no they feel fine. I love the way the grass feels." She beamed at him. "Though I do wonder how a pair of shoes would feel."

"You've never worn shoes before?" He asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head, still smiling all the while. "No. Never."

"Hn." He led her along, heading towards the Uchiha compound.

He took her to his aunt and uncle's place. They had a shop where they lived, selling a number of items. Though clothing was limited, he knew he would be able to find her a pair of shoes and for some reason, he wanted her to have a pair to try, if only once.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked, looking around in wonder. Before Sasuke could answer, his aunt barreled out of the shop and scooped him up in a hug.

"Sasuke dear, you never stop by for a visit anymore!" She leaned back, admiring him for a moment before her gaze drifted to Sakura. "Oh my, what a beautiful girl you are. Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Sasuke which caused his cheeks to redden once again.

"Um…" He started, back Sakura interrupted him.

"I'm Sakura!" She introduced herself sweetly.

"We'd like to come inside and take a look around." Sasuke explained.

"Well come right on in!" His aunt ushered them both inside the shop then.

Thankfully she let them be, and Sasuke pulled Sakura over to the small clothing section and then to the shoes. Being it was summer time, there was only a variety of sandals in stock. Sasuke made Sakura sit on the stool designated for trying on shoes and then grabbed a few pair that looked around her size.

"Shoes?" Sakura was surprised, but thrilled as Sasuke knelt before her and placed the first pair on her feet. They were just a simple pair of light brown sandals that strapped around her feet in two places and around her ankle once. Sasuke secured both sandals on both of her feet before looking up to see how amazed she looked. "Oh wow, Sasuke-kun… they feel amazing!" She squealed the last words before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Flustered, Sasuke could barely allow himself to hug her back. "You should try walking in them."

"Really? Alright then." She got up and took a step, holding onto him as if she were unsure of her feet now. "Oh, oh! They are like cushions on your feet!"

Sasuke chuckled at how delighted she was. "They will protect your feet as you walk too." He told her, unable to contain his smile as she twirled around. It was then that he took in that white dress. She always wore a white dress. He wondered if it was okay for her to wear something else. "How about a new dress? Just to wear while you're here."

"A new dress?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the one she wore. "Do you not like this one?"

"Ah… It's not that… I do… It's just… I thought you might like to try something different, while you can."

"Oh." Sakura nodded thoughtfully to herself. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Taking her hand, Sasuke pulled her over to the dresses but she made no move to look through them herself. "What colors do you like?" He asked, trying to urge her to pick something.

"I love all colors. They are beautiful, do you not think so?"

"Sure. But, don't you have a favorite?"

Sakura shook her head at this. "Not really. I appreciate all the colors so I do not have a preference."

"Hn." Sasuke looked through the dresses, thinking of which colors would suit her best. He was used to seeing her in white, and it did look right for her. However, he wanted to see her in something different. The pale pinks and greens stuck out to him, so he chose one of each and showed them to her. "Pick one."

Her lips were pulled into that breathtaking smile as she looked between the two dresses before finally reaching out to touch the pink one. "I like the style of this one."

"Then it's yours."

Sakura looked so happy that Sasuke couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy himself. She definitely brightened his life and he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as he could with her. It hurt him to think of all the time he had to go without her, but for now he chose not to think of such things.

He waited in the shop while Sakura changed in the dressing room. She came out only a moment later and Sasuke was blown away by the fact that a simple change in clothes could make her appear so different. So alluring. So beautiful. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, because she was. But that dress really brought out all of her features. She twirled around once she stood before him, holding tight to that white dress.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"You look beautiful." He spoke honestly before becoming embarrassed by his words and looking away from her. "Come, we'll go to my home. My mom will have dinner ready."

"Dinner?" Sakura asked, sounding uncertain.

"Don't you eat dinner?"

Sakura blushed and twiddled her thumbs, looking a bit flustered. "Well no, but I… can try."

"Don't you get hungry?" He asked then. He was so curious about her, always had been.

"No. Never."

"Well you can try it, but if you don't want to eat, you don't have to. Okay?"

"Alright." Sakura nodded excitedly before wrapping her arms around his.

After Sasuke spoke with his aunt and paid for Sakura's things the two of them left the small shop and made their way towards his home. Sasuke was all too aware of the way Sakura clung to him, as if she never wanted to let him go. He was a bit embarrassed, but he didn't have the heart to tell her not to. Even in his embarrassment, he quite enjoyed her being so close.

His mother was on cloud nine at meeting Sakura, who she also mistook as Sasuke's girlfriend. It couldn't be helped and Sasuke just couldn't explain the situation. Why would he be letting some random girl cling to him. Sasuke didn't even like people being so… close. He was fond of Sakura, but he couldn't consider her his girlfriend. Even if he wouldn't have minded the idea.

It was probably something he would never have. She could never be his in any normal sense.

Sakura took to his mother easily, she knew her name, and his father's. Itachi was away but as they all sat for dinner, Sakura asked about him. She knew too much, to have only met him so many times. In fact, Sasuke was quite certain the girl knew more about him than he knew about himself.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothy, his parents didn't question Sakura much and if they did happen to ask her anything, she always had a simple answer. Sasuke had never had so much time with her, not with her being conscious. It was nice. He was happy. But he was sure this time, it would hurt even more to see her go.

He knew Sakura would have to stay the night with him, but he couldn't just tell his parents that. They wouldn't understand. Instead, he decided for them to take a walk after dinner while it was already late. He would just sneak her in his window when it got too late.

"I love your home and your family, Sasuke-kun. And you too of course."

"W-what?" Sasuke's face flamed. How could she say such a thing so easily.

"I said I love you." She giggled. "I always have. It is not something to get so worked up about. Do you not love me as well?"

"W-what?" He repeated, stunned to be put on the spot.

"You do not?" She asked, appearing crestfallen.

"I- I didn't say that!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I mean, those words are strong but… yeah, I do. I love you too, Sakura."

He felt he had no other option but to openly admit his feelings for her when the girl was looking at him so hopefully, so innocently. She was no ordinary girl, Sasuke knew this, he respected this, and she'd been special to him since the first time he'd met her.

Sakura laughed at his flustered response. "Oh, I already knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Eyes widening, Sasuke halted on the spot, choking up at her admission. "You!"

"Yes?" Sakura looked to him eagerly, smiling as happily as she always did.

Sasuke sighed and just shook his head. "Nothing. Let's head back home, I have to sneak you into my room."

"Sneak?"

"Well yeah, I can't just tell my mom I'm having a girl stay over in my room." He explained.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

This girl was definitely from another world. "Because… I just can't. It's too complicated to explain."

"Oh. Well you do not need to sneak me, I can get into your room myself."

Sasuke was about to ask her how, but then stopped himself at realizing how stupid the question would have been. Instead, he just pulled her along back towards his home and left her outside while he walked in the front door. A part of him hated to let her out of his sight, fearing that he may not see her again, but once he entered his room, she was there, sitting on his bed.

After closing and making sure he locked his door, Sasuke went to sit beside her. For some reason, it wasn't the moment that was on his mind- but the future. A lot was about to start changing in his life… and he wondered if Sakura would still follow him.

"You know, soon I'll be a shinobi. I'll be leaving the village at times to go on missions. I won't be here all the time."

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder casually and though he couldn't see her, he could feel her smiling against him. "That does not matter Sasuke-kun. I will be with you no matter where you are."

"Really?"

"Of course. It is my duty after all." She admitted quietly.

"Your… duty?" Sasuke tested the words thoughtfully.

"I can say no more than that. That was saying too much already." Sakura sighed.

"When will you be able to give me answers?" He asked, wanting- no, needing to know more about this girl.

"I can not give you the answers you desire. You will have to forgive me. There are many things you will have to learn on your own. I would be punished severely for telling you some of the things you want to know."

Punished severely?

"If I ask you, can you answer me?"

"If you are wrong, I can tell you. But I can confirm nothing."

"I see." Sasuke hummed, catching onto what she was saying. He asked the first thing that came to mind. "Are you a human?"

"I am not."

"Are you an angel?"

Sakura didn't respond, giving him all the answer he needed.

"Are you… a guardian angel?" When she said nothing again, he went on. "Are you, my guardian angel?" Yet again, she said nothing. "Is there anyway for you to become human, I mean… if you chose to do so?"

When she didn't respond to his last question, Sasuke felt hope blossom within him in a way he'd never felt before.

"How will I find out the things I need to know, if you can't tell me?" He whispered. "How can you become a human?"

"That I could answer… but I feel that this is not the right time to explain it."

Sasuke pondered this, unsure what she meant by that but decided it best not to question her on the matter. "Have you ever been anyone else's guardian angel?"

"I have not."

"Do you know what the future holds?"

"That is a tricky question. I can not say no, nor can I say yes."

That was a tricky answer, Sasuke thought. "Hm… Is there a way for you and I to… be together forever?"

Sakura giggled at his question. "Well, I am always by your side."

That wasn't the exact answer he was looking for, but Sasuke nodded. He believed in his heart that somehow, someway, the two of them could always be together… and not in the way they were now.

"You should sleep now, Sasuke-kun." She told him, disappearing then only to reappear at the head of his bed, under his covers.

Sasuke shook his head at her, though he was grinning while he got to his feet and walked around to get in bed beside her. Once he was comfortable Sakura scooted closer to him, snuggling right up against him as if were the most natural thing.

"I have always wanted to do this." She admitted, voice barely a whisper.

Sasuke's face heated up and he was stiff all over but it didn't take long for him to relax at her touch. He sighed, his dark eyes closing as he breathed in evenly.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night." He whispered back, already drifting.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, the scent of fresh flowers engulfed him. Sakura was still clinging to him, and she was wide awake.

"Are you awake, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered at his ear, which tickled and had him pulling away, cold chills forming all across his skin.

"Uh yeah… good morning."

"Good morning!" She beamed at him, sitting up just as he did. "What will we do today?"

Sasuke stretched a bit before answering, "There's no academy today, so I would normally be training. Actually, there's someone I'm supposed to meet for a training session today."

"Is that Naruto?" She asked curiously, but Sasuke's eyes widened at the fact that she knew so much.

"How did you know?"

Sakura shrugged. "You always train with him."

Sasuke supposed she just knew everything, which he found to be quite embarrassing. He just nodded in response, unable to find any words. He got out of bed, wanting to take his morning bath before starting his day, but feeling a bit apprehensive about leaving Sakura alone.

"Will you be okay here while I bathe?"

"Sure, unless you would prefer me to come with you."

"What? Absolutely not!" Sasuke said a little too loudly, and a bit too harshly. "Sorry, I just meant… I bathe alone."

"B-but… not always. What about those times at the bathhouse?"

"That's totally different!" Sasuke was becoming too flustered to have this conversation.

Sakura frowned, obviously not understand what the issue was, and Sasuke just didn't know how to explain it to her.

"I won't be long." He promised, grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom without another word.

He ran his bath, stripped his clothes and got in. He didn't want to waste time, but he leaned back in the tub, getting comfortable and taking a moment to compose himself. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Sakura. It wasn't easy, being that she didn't understand the way of the human world… and how different boys and girls really were.

He'd barely had a chance to close his eyes when he felt the water ripple and opened his eyes to find Sakura at the other end of the tub, smiling at him like the angel she was.

"W-w-what are you doing?" He stammered, his whole body turning red and he retracted his feet and curled up, getting as far away from her as he could.

"I have never had a bath in a room like this." She explained, looking a bit embarrassed. "I just wanted to try it. Are you angry?"

Angry was not the word. Sasuke was nothing but embarrassed and taken aback, but he could never be angry with her. "Are you… you're in here with your dress?" He scoffed, palming his face in his frustration. He should have definitely explained things better.

"I am sorry… I am not used to having clothing, so I forgot about it."

"What?" Sasuke squeaked. "What do you mean by that? Don't you wear clothes even when you're not here?"

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke was affronted. "I only wear clothes here… though I do not know why."

And here Sasuke was, thinking the girl knew everything…

"Oh, here, I will fix it." She said, standing up in the tub and causing water to slosh around wildly. Sasuke looked up at her, face flaming, but he nearly fainted on the spot when she went about taking her dress off.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!" Sasuke waved his hands around desperately, eyes closed tightly.

"What is wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, voice filled with concern.

"When you're here, you have to wear clothes Sakura, unless you're in private. That's why when you're on earth, you're wearing clothes. It's a rule here, a big one!"

"Really?" Sakura sounded surprised at this news. "Even when I bathe with you?"

"That's just it!" He covered his face in shame. "You don't bathe with me, you only bathe when you're alone!"

"But… what if I want to be with you always?" She asked, so innocently and so sweetly that Sasuke felt his heart constrict. She didn't understand, she saw no wrong in anything. She was so pure, too pure.

"I understand Sakura, truly I do. But, you're an angel. I'm just a human boy… It would not be good for us to both be without clothes and taking a bath together. Not good. Swimming with swim suits is one thing, but no clothes, in this tub… it's not happening."

Sakura sighed. "I just do not understand, Sasuke-kun. You have never reacted so ridiculously before. You can be naked with Naruto, but not with me?"

"It's because, Sakura, you are a girl and I am a boy. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes. Boy and girl, friends, I think, just as you and Naruto are friends… yet you can see him without clothes and not me…"

"And you could bathe naked as you want with other girls, but not with a boy. Not even me, and certainly not any other boys, so don't you forget it."

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun, but you are not making sense."

After getting through his disaster of a bath and somehow surviving it, Sasuke and Sakura made their way into town, where they had breakfast together before heading towards the training grounds. Naruto was already there, all scratched up and sweaty. He came running up to meet the pair as soon as they were within sight.

"Oy, Sasuke, who is this?" Naruto asked, eyes turning into hearts as he admired Sakura.

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke spat, quickly stepping in front of Naruto to block his line of sight.

"Ah, come on, Teme!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura tugged on the back of Sasuke's shirt a couple times before leaning in close to his ear. "Sasuke-kun, I think Naruto does not know when to bathe."

Sasuke's face twisted up and he held his breath to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. Before he could collect himself, Sakura peeked around him to gaze at Naruto.

"Hi my name is Sakura. You stink."

Naruto's face fell and Sasuke lost it then, but being that he was trying to keep from laughing, it came out awkward.

"What the hell? Of course I stink! I've been working my butt off out here!" Naruto huffed, fists clenched.

"Sasuke-kun, your best friend has a nasty attitude. I am not sure I approve any more."

"Sakura, you offended him. Didn't I stink when you found me out here training?"

Sakura shook her head adamantly. "No, not at all. You always smell good, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shrugged, unable to argue with her. Naruto was now pouting. "Naruto, I'm here to train with you, just don't think about Sakura being here. That means, don't even look at her."

"Whatever." Naruto said, lips still poked out in a pout.

"Should I wait here?" Sakura asked excitedly and Sasuke nodded.

"You can sit on the ground there if you like. I won't train too long."

"Very well." She grinned at him and Sasuke smiled back before turning to Naruto, who had his face barely an inch from his own. Sasuke cowered back before glaring at the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing, back off."

"You're mighty friendly with this 'Sakura'. I thought you hated fangirls."

"She is not a fangirl."

"Sure seems like it to me." Naruto grumbled.

"Well she's not! If she was, I wouldn't like her either. Just shut up and let's train, I have to leave early today."

"Fine, fine… but this conversation is not over."

It would be though, soon enough. It wouldn't take Naruto long to forget about her, when she would be gone so soon and there was no telling when she'd return. Sasuke already missed her, strange as that was.

Training with Naruto went smoothly. Sakura seemed to enjoy watching them, though Sasuke knew this wasn't the only time she'd witnessed them training. Though it was the first time that she'd witnessed it in the flesh. Once they left the training grounds, they walked through the forest for a while, Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm as she so often did.

"I have only a couple hours more." She told him quietly, as if she hated to admit it. Sasuke wasn't sure if he preferred to have a little more forewarning, or if he would have rather known just moments before she left him.

"That's it, huh?" He was sad, upset, but he made sure not to appear as either in front of Sakura. He didn't want to make her leaving any harder on her.

"Yes."

"When will you be back next time?" He asked, fearing her answer but needing to know.

"I would like to wait another few years or so. The longer I take to gather my strength, the longer I can stay with you. I am getting stronger with each passing day and by then, I would probably be able to stay for a couple weeks or so."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked, his heart breaking just at the thought of going another few years without her.

"I am." She promised. "I think you will be happier with that, than me coming once a year for only a day at the time."

Would he? Sasuke wasn't so sure which scenario was better. All he knew was that he wanted Sakura, always. "Whatever you think, Sakura." He murmured.

She held tighter to him. "I love you so much, Sasuke-kun. I am sad… but not for me, I can see you always… but you, you can not see me until I return to you. You can not even feel me."

"But I think about you, always." He admitted. He knew she was always with him, even if she wasn't in the physical sense.

"I know… but that only makes me more sad. Because you miss me the whole time."

"Who knows… maybe one day you can stay with me forever."

"Hmm… that would be like a dream come true, Sasuke-kun."

In the blink of an eye, their time together had come to an end. Sakura announced it was time for her to depart, and Sasuke felt like she was taking a part of him along with her. This time, it was him who'd pulled her against him, holding her as tightly as he could while willing himself to stay in control.

"Take care of yourself." He said after pulling away far enough to gaze down at her. "I will be waiting."

"You as well, my Sasuke-kun." She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you as well." He whispered, not wanting to let go of her until he had to. "I'll see you."

"Until next time." She said, head tilting to the side prettily as she smiled her best smile at him, and then she was gone. Sasuke's arms were empty… and he was suddenly so cold.

…

Graduating the academy was easy for Sasuke. He was then placed on a three man squad who was led by a jounin instructor. They started going on missions, though the missions were ridiculous in the beginning. Sasuke was no fool though, he knew he was starting at the bottom. He would have to work his way up, become a chunin, get better missions, get stronger and pass the time by until he could once again see Sakura.

His first mission away from the village was an escort mission that was supposed to be simple enough, but in the end it didn't turn out to be. Sasuke had never fought such a strong opponent, and he and Naruto both struggled to make it through. Their foe was so formidable that Sasuke knew without a doubt if he hadn't had a certain someone looking after him, he would not have made it through.

He knew she was there. It was one time when he didn't see her, but he felt her. He smelled her. She was there, and she got him through it.

Sasuke wasn't strong enough. He still had a long, long way to go. He knew this and so after that, he pushed himself even harder. He took his missions more seriously, for he now knew that when on a mission, anything could happen. He had to expect and prepare for the worse.

If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he could not die. Sakura was looking after him, he had to see her again. His life had only just begun. There was no way he could die. He had to train, he had to be the best he could be, and so over the next four years, that was all he did. He trained even when he was on his missions. And he became much, much stronger.

Now at sixteen, Sasuke had grown a great deal. He'd learned numerous jutsu and was quite the force to be reckoned with. He was on equal ground with his sensei, as were the other two guys on his squad. They'd come a long way, they'd become chunin, and Sasuke felt that he wasn't far away from obtaining jonin level.

He'd been busy, really busy… but not busy enough to keep from thinking about a certain guardian angel who he'd been expecting for the past year. He really missed her, but he knew he'd see her again soon enough.

They were on a mission that had been in progress for two weeks in the land of Iron.It involved a slow paced investigation. Sasuke was currently tailing a perp through a deserted city while trying to remain incognito. This was easy enough for him, but the whole operation was sent out of whack when someone appeared out of nowhere and latched onto his back. Sasuke's fighting senses kicked in, especially when the person's arms were wrapped around his neck.

But then he smelled her… that all too familiar scent of natural flowers. The pink hair that flew forward and by his face in the wind. That smooth, pale skin… and those bare feet. It was her.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, heart pounding, mission forgotten.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. I came to be a spy too!" She giggled, but remained quiet.

Sasuke's lips parted as he went to speak but he found himself only laughing in response.

"Why do you laugh?" She asked genuinely curious as she hopped off of his back and Sasuke turned on his heel to finally take a look at her. He'd thought he was ready, but he most certainly wasn't.

A lump formed in his throat and no matter what he tried, Sasuke could not get rid of it. He found himself at a loss for breath, and for words as he took her in. She was nothing short of a woman now. Her white dress doing nothing to conceal her long, creamy legs. His hand unconsciously grabbed at his chest as his eyes traveled up and down her body again and again, studying her face more than anything. Her cheekbones were high, more defined than they used to be. Her hair had grown even longer. It looked so soft. Her teeth were perfect, her eyes had changed, even they were more womanly. Those long lashes… those plump lips…

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" She asked, head tilted to the side as she looked him over. "Oh no, you are choking! You are not breathing!" She charged at him, pressing her hands firmly to his chest where a bright green glow formed.

"No, Sakura! I'm fine. Don't waste your energy!" Sasuke breathed, grabbing a hold of her hands and pulling them away from him.

"You frightened me!" She chided him, pouting. "Do not ever do that again! What is wrong with you?"

"It's… well… you took me by surprise… you look so different." He admitted shyly, though he never looked away from her.

"Really?" She looked down at the white dress she wore. "I think I look the same. Not you though, Sasuke-kun, you are so tall, and so handsome! I have waited for this moment to speak with you like this for all this time!"

She always said such embarrassing things… and yet had no shame for anything.

"I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and embracing him strongly.

Sasuke didn't waste a beat before he was hugging her in return. "And I have missed you."

She was finally back… and so grown up… and so ridiculously beautiful. Sasuke wasn't sure how he would survive looking at such beauty.

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun… I messed up and interfered with your mission. That bad man, he got away!"

"No, it's fine. I was just watching him. I'll catch up later. Right now, you're more important."

For the first time, the prettiest shade of pink dusted Sakura's cheeks, her index finger went to her lips and her eyes looked to the side away from him. "Do you really mean that?" She asked almost shyly, and Sasuke wasn't used to seeing this side of her.

"Of course I do." Sasuke was first and foremost a ninja of the leaf, he would fulfill his duties no matter what… but he wasn't technically on a time limit, so he could take advantage and enjoy his time with Sakura while she was here. "Let's get out of here though, we should head back into town and to the hotel. It's dangerous out here at night."

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun… you're always in the middle of danger. I even have worry lines!"

She had no such thing, but Sasuke was secretly glad that she worried about him. "No need to worry about me, I've gotten much stronger than I used to be."

"I know!" She exclaimed, feeling the muscles in his arm as they walked along. "So strong! You are like a man now, Sasuke-kun…" She giggled, her eyes traveling over him as his had done to her.

"I am not like a man, Sakura. I am a man." He told her quickly, ears burning.

"Ooh, I know… I just was not using my words correctly." She laughed, hugging up to his arm and Sasuke smiled as he gazed down at her. She seemed so much shorter now, and yet those legs could seem so endless.

He was a man full of sins… already… and with an angel clinging to him. Not good.

"Have you been well?" Sasuke asked, needing to strike up a conversation to distract himself from how differently she appeared.

"Extremely. And I know you have been, so I will not bother asking."

Sasuke chuckled, though he could have found that offensive had it not been for him knowing Sakura. "How long can you stay this time?

"A couple weeks at least. Maybe even three or four."

With him being so accustomed to a short amount of time, a few weeks sounded like forever. But Sasuke knew that each day with Sakura would fly by. And he just had to be in the middle of a mission. This was not good. Just how long would his mission be able to sit idle? What if something went down and he was unable to protect his girl?

Oh no, he would never let that happen.

"Father and I have spoken about you." She told him thoughtfully as they walked along and Sasuke's feet stopped on the spot.

"Father?" His stomach fluttered as he gazed down at her and she looked up to him excitedly.

"Yes. It seems he's pleased with me having the role of your guardian. Actually, he likes you a lot… he did not even get disappointed in me when he found out I've been coming to see you like this. Of course, he knew all along… It is impossible to keep secrets from Father."

Sasuke was looking around nervously and feeling rather out in the open about himself. "You should have asked him if you could stay here… and be a human girl. Then we could be together forever."

Sakura looked down then and sighed. "That is… complicated."

Sasuke knew from her response that she knew something, but she couldn't tell him. "Isn't there a way?" He asked.

"Not one that I can tell you about." She admitted, looking a bit defeated, but her cheery persona quickly returned. "Not to worry though, I am confident you will figure it out on your own someday!"

"Someday?" Sasuke groaned. "I want to know now. I can't go another few years without you."

"Well, you should figure it out within the next few weeks then." She giggled.

Sighing, Sasuke tugged her onto his back and picked up the pace. "You should drop me a couple hints at least."

"That would be cheating." Sakura tusked. "I am an angel. I do not lie, nor do I cheat. However, just you learning that there is a way is more than enough hinting. If you can't figure it out… then… actually…. I will be very, very upset with you, Sasuke-kun. It will break my heart and you had better not let that happen!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, she was actually pouting… and he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen something so adorable. "Don't worry… I will figure it out, no matter what." He would have her as his, forever. Nothing would stop him from obtaining that goal. Not even the most far fetched of hints.

"I know you will." Sakura giggled at his ear and Sasuke hurried into the night, eager to get her to the hotel, where he knew she'd be safe but he didn't get much further before everything turned black around him and then in the blink of an eye, he and Sakura were inside his hotel room.

"Sakura? What… what just happened?" Sasuke was amazed. Had she really just teleported the two of them?

"I am a lot stronger now Sasuke-kun… you are not the only one who has been training."

"Oh, is that right?" He smirked, sitting on the bed and gazing up at her so affectionately. He still couldn't quite understand how this girl could mean so much to him.

"That is right!" She giggled before suddenly tackling him on the bed where he sat, forcing him back onto his back as she mounted him. Sasuke's breath hitched and he froze, not daring to make the slightest movement.

"Sakura." He called her name in warning, though he was sure she hadn't changed, at least when it came to how ridiculously innocent she was.

"I have missed you so much, let us play all night!"

Oh no… the sinner in him took her words in all the wrong ways and she'd flustered him just as easy as she always had. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he gazed up at her, willing his mind to calm, for he knew that she was not thinking nothing along the lines near what he was.

"Okay, no problem. Not like this though." Sasuke grumbled, unable to keep his eyes from eating her up.

"Always so strange." She sighed as she moved to lay next to him on the bed. "I have not seen you for four years now and I am finally here, but you do not want my affections."

"No, Sakura. It's not like that, honest!" He demanded.

"Oh, then what is it like?" She asked, frowning.

"Like… I'm a man… with thoughts and stuff that you obviously can't understand. There are boundaries Sakura. I mean, you're an angel for crying out loud… and I only have so much self control."

"Boundaries? Self control for what?" She questioned him. "I just want to play."

"Yeah… yeah… so do I." Sasuke nodded, though the words had a completely different meaning for himself, he still meant them.

She grinned then. "So, let's play! Do you want to run in the forest? Of maybe we could go flying! Or let's take a bath, this time I will take my dress off before I get in."

"Anything except the bath, we've already had this discussion."

"Aw. I know… but it was so fun." She sighed. "Ooh, what about one of those showers? You have had a lot of those recently. There is one here too, so convenient!"

"Not a chance." Sasuke grumbled. "I told you, no getting naked around any men. Not even me, and certainly not anyone else."

Sakura sighed. "I know, Sasuke-kun. I remember. But this is you, you are special. Not like other men. So, I don't see why it matters."

"It just does." He groaned. "You're driving me insane and you don't even realize it."

"I apologize… I do not want you to be upset with me."

"I could never be upset with you. I'm merely frustrated with the situation. You're the picture of innocence. If I were to see you like that, it would taint you… Um… unless we were married."

"Ooh, married?" She asked excitedly. "Like your mother and father?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura swooned at that. "I want to be married to you, Sasuke-kun. Then we could be together every day and every night, forever."

Sounded like a plan to him… but she wasn't even human. "Maybe one day… once I find out how to turn you into a human like me."

"It is so easy… if only you were not so dense to your surroundings."

Did she just…? Sasuke's mouth fell open as he took in her words, unable to believe she would call him dense, when she was the only dense one in the room.

"Well excuse me… but I've never had to try and turn someone into a human before. What does that have to do with me anyway?"

"Well… um…" Sakura blushed again and averted her eyes. "A lot actually… but I can not explain."

"Great." Sasuke rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to figure out how to get Sakura human? It had something to do with him… but what? It couldn't be something simple… like a wish… if all he had to do was wish for it, then it should have happened already.

"If it does not happen then it will not be destiny." Sakura told him.

Sasuke suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he sighed. "I thought you wanted to play."

"Ooh yes!" She clasped her hands together in excitement and stood on her feet. "Come on!"

Sasuke stood along with her and she grabbed his hand quickly, moving as if to take off running, but in that instant everything went black and then they were high in the sky, gliding through the air. Sasuke's body was moving right along with Sakura, but he was so surprised to be so high in the air that he wrapped his arm around her waist, as if she would ground him.

"How are you doing this?" He asked, amazed.

"So many questions… just enjoy it, Sasuke-kun."

He clamped his mouth shut and stared at her, loving the way her long hair flowed in the wind. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She was always smiling, always happy. She made Sasuke happy, he never enjoyed the days more than when he was with her. He held tight to her, though not from fear, it was from his need to have her close to him.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, her tone highly amused.

"Never." He scoffed. Then she disappeared, only to reappear right before him. Her hands took his and then she was spinning them around and giggling. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh with her.

Sakura got closer to him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke's arms automatically wound around her waist without him thinking about it. She was smiling so prettily at him. His heart was pounding, and she had no idea what she was doing to him… Even Sasuke wasn't sure about it.

"Dance with me." She said.

"Dance? In the sky? Way up here? With no music?" She was insane, but Sasuke loved it.

A soft, angelic tune sounded from her. She started with the sweetest of hums before she broke out into song, leading them in a dance right in the sky. Sasuke was completely mesmerized by her. He adored this girl. She was precious to him in a way that nobody else had ever been. Her voice was so soothing, so tranquil, so alluring- just as she was.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, stopping her tune and resting her head against his chest as they continued to dance around in the sky.

"You're a wonderful singer." He whispered back, resting his chin atop her head. How he wished they could be just like this forever…

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, confused, and not wanting this moment to end. "For what?"

"To fly with me…"

Sasuke's lips pulled into a soft smile. "Anytime."

They separated slowly and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand before they were off again, grinning at each other as they flew through the night sky. After a moment, things went dark and then Sasuke was in a park, on a wooden swing. Sakura's feet were on either side on him and she was standing, swinging them and giggling all the while.

Sasuke's whole life was training, working, getting stronger… he never played, he never had fun such as this… but, he'd never felt warmer, happier. He never wanted to lose this.

They played in the park for hours, laughing until their stomachs ached. Sakura had so much energy, and Sasuke enjoyed it. He never wanted to sleep as long as they could spend time together like this. But, as the sun began to rise, his eyes threatened to close and he never had to say anything, Sakura teleported him back to the hotel, where he was put into bed under the covers and she was next to him.

"Sleep now, sweet Sasuke-kun."

"Good night, Sakura." He whispered back, eyes already closed as he felt her scooting closer to him. With his nose filled with her scent, he drifted off, sweet dreams filling his mind.

It was only a few hours later that Sasuke was awoken by too loud knocking. He groaned, not taking well to the loud noise, nor to being woken up before he was ready.

"Sasuke-kun, your sensei is at the door." Sakura whispered at his ear and it was at the sound of her voice that Sasuke's eyes opened and he became wide awake.

For crying out loud, he was in the middle of a mission… and Sakura was in his room.

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted, not wanting to be caught with Sakura in his room.

"Open this door immediately, or I will break it down!" Kakashi yelled. "First you disappear last night and now you're late this morning. Let me in, or I'm coming in."

"I will meet you later." Sasuke snapped and then the door was forced open and Kakashi was storming inside. He halted his approach immediately upon seeing Sakura in the bed with Sasuke.

"Well, well…" Kakashi smirked through his mask. "This is highly unexpected. Hm… What to do, what to do… Well, I suppose I'll just have to give you the day off. Okay, bye."

Sasuke's brows twitched as he watched his sensei walk out, pulling out his favorite book on the way. Just as Sasuke was sulking over the broken door, Sakura had it fixed with a wave of her hand and Sasuke looked back at her, impressed.

"Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Well… I can not turn myself into a human for you." She pouted and Sasuke felt his stomach flip.

"Oh… I'm sure you will help, in some way…" He smiled softly.

"Rest more, Sasuke-kun. You do not want to be tired."

Sasuke loved her sweet voice and how thoughtful she was, but he couldn't help but worry about what was on his sensei's mind. This could turn out ugly in the end… he supposed he would just have to go with the flow and see how everything played out. But he would most certainly not be having anyone disrespect Sakura in any way, shape, or form.

"Don't let me sleep too long." He said, closing his eyes and snuggling up close to her.

"Sleep as long as you need, my love."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at her words, but he said nothing more. It took him a while but eventually he fell asleep once more, for he was still tired from being up the entire night.

When Sasuke woke up again, the first thing he heard was Sakura humming beautifully as she sat in bed. His head was somehow in her lap and she was playing with his hair. He'd never been more comfortable.

"Mmm… Sakura." He murmured, unable to open his eyes being cozy as he was.

"Have you rested well enough, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her fingers still running through his hair gently.

"Mmhmm… don't stop. Sing for me."

She did as he asked, singing to him with her beautiful, soft voice while playing with his hair all along. He could have gone right back to sleep, but he wouldn't. He would savor this moment, this girl, forever.

They remained like that for quite a while, until Sasuke's stomach rumbled and Sakura let out a gasp.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun… you are starving! You must eat, right away."

"Ah. I'll order something." He said, getting up and trying to hide his disappointment.

"There is no need for that." She told him and with a snap of her fingers a plate of food appeared on the table.

Sasuke got up, walking over to look at the food. His mouth watered at the sight of all his favorites laid out before him. He looked back at Sakura, his heart full of the love he felt for her.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Sasuke-kun. Please, eat your fill."

He sat at the table, eager to do just that. She came dancing over towards him before hopping up on the table and crossing her legs as she sat. She was distracting him, but Sasuke kept eating. He didn't want to be rude.

"You are so adorable." She said, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair. "I love how soft your hair is."

Okay, she was definitely being too distracting now. "I bet yours is much softer."

Sakura moved both her hands to her hair, bringing it to her front and feeling it thoughtfully. "Hmm… it is quite soft, but yours is just as soft."

The food forgotten, Sasuke reached out to get a feel of her hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked. He wasn't able to enjoy touching it long before she started scolding him.

"You must eat, Sasuke-kun. It is very important!" She demanded and he nodded.

"I know." He continued eating right away and she watched him happily, but quietly until he finished.

Sasuke found himself staring at her more often than not and though he hadn't been paying it any attention before, as they sat across from each other on the bed later that day, he realized that the glow she used to have was no longer present. It would be impossible, looking at her, to know that she was different from anyone else. He was supposed to figure out a way to make her human… but what if it was happening without him having to do anything?

It had taken next to nothing for Sasuke to feel something for Sakura. Admiration. Adoration. Love. He loved her. He really did. Whatever he had to do to keep her, he was willing to do it. Having so much more time with her during this visit only proved to make him care even more for her. They took long walks together, laid in bed together just staring at each other and every second, they were completely at ease with each other. Sakura even more than Sasuke it seemed. But that was nothing unusual because she was oblivious to so much and yet so knowing at the same time.

After two weeks of having her by his side, Sasuke could think of nothing more than her. Time was flying by too quickly. He enjoyed having her with him too much. He wasn't going to be able to watch her leave him again, but then she dropped it on him. He'd had a big dinner and now they were laying on the bed, staring at each other as they had been so often.

"I am afraid that tonight will be my last night with you, Sasuke-kun. Come morning I will be gone and no long able to return to you."

Sasuke's heart dropped at her words, he couldn't accept that. "No. There's a way for you to stay. Please, find a way to help me. I need to know. I don't want to lose you." In all honesty, he was desperate because he knew he needed her.

Sakura gave him a sad smile. "Forgive me, Sasuke-kun… but I cannot help you with this."

Unease washed over him and Sasuke sat up in bed, fingers raking through his hair in frustration. What was he going to do? Was he really going to lose her now after he'd truly fallen in love with her? Was there no way for him to figure out what he could do to keep her?

"Please do not be sad or angry, Sasuke-kun."

The sad tone of Sakura's voice had Sasuke calming down. He would not make her feel bad, no matter how he was feeling. "I'm sorry." He told her, pulling her into his lap before he could think better of it. "I just… can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I know." She sighed, her hand raising to cradle his cheek. "I wish to stay with you forever. Here."

Arms tightened around her tiny waist, Sasuke stared into her gorgeous green eyes. Though he knew he would never forget her, he wanted the image of her burned into his memories. He wanted that beautiful face to stare back at him every day. To think about going the rest of his life without ever seeing it again. Without ever hearing her lovely voice. It was unbearable.

If this was his last night with her, he had to let her know how he truly felt. He had to be as close to her as he possibly could. So he pulled one arm back and reached for her face as well, tucking her hair behind her ear. His face gradually inched closer to her own and he didn't miss the way her skin heated. It was so… human.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly but he was already leaning in. There was no way she could refuse him.

Without waiting more than a few seconds for a response, Sasuke sealed her lips in a kiss and was taken aback but how soft and plump they were. She tasted sweet, like vanilla. His fingers dug into her hair and her dress as his lips moved against hers. Sakura responded eagerly, meeting his kiss passionately and soon submitted to him completely. When Sasuke pulled back, breaking the kiss slowly, he found that Sakura had gone limp in his arms and she was no longer conscious.

Fearing the worst--like he'd drained her energy completely, or he'd done something forbidden--Sasuke's heart started pounding and he carefully maneuvered Sakura back onto the mattress, laying her down and letting his palm rest over her forehead. Panic consumed him at noticing she was burning up. It couldn't have been a fever though, she wasn't human. Angels didn't get fevers did they? Was it because of the kiss. Sasuke was confused and afraid, he had no idea what he could do.

Eventually he got a cool, damp cloth and placed it over her forehead and for the entire night, he stayed up watching her. Her condition never changed, at least not until the following morning when her eyes finally opened. Sasuke just stared at her, afraid to saying anything for fear of it being the wrong thing to say. He noticed immediately that her color had changed and she was looking at him in utter confusion.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in my room." Sasuke answered her calmly, but for some reason his heart was racing. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

With a frown that contorted her features in a way that was so unlike her, Sakura looked down momentarily before meeting his gaze once more. "I feel so strange. My memory… it's foggy."

"Foggy? What do you mean?" He was really trying not to panic, but he wasn't sure what was happening.

"I'm… not sure. You're… Sasuke-kun… I know you but for some reason, I don't remember anything about anything else. Do I live here with you?"

Her question hit him like a ton of bricks. Something had happened when he kissed her. Something had changed. Somehow, his prayers had been answered. He wasn't going to lose her after all. It appeared that her memories of her life as an angel had been erased, leaving her knowing nothing at all besides Sasuke.

Feeling emotional, Sasuke pulled her up and into his arms, burying his face in her neck. He would take care of her for the rest of his life. He would make her happy. He would make sure that her life as a human was as enjoyable as it could be.

"Don't worry about anything okay? I've got you."

Sakura's arms wound around his neck in return and she inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of him. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I love you."

Maybe she would be a little confused for a while, but it would pass. She still loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered. His angel would one day become his wife and he would be totally devoted to her. Forever. Just as she had always been so devoted to him.


End file.
